1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a reflection type magnifying projection device such as an OHP (overhead projector) using a transmission type liquid crystal device as an image displaying medium.
2. Discussion of Background
In an overhead projector (OHP), the content of information written on a transparent film can be displayed under magnification by using an optical system. If the transparent film is replaced with a liquid crystal device, it can facilitate the rewriting, continuous display or coloration, etc. of the information.